the_broken_mirrorfandomcom-20200215-history
Mirror Johnathan Doewitt
Names: Johnathan "Johnny" Doewitt (left) and Alex "ABB" Barry Benet (top) Genders: Both male Ages: Unknown Hometown: Charleston, SC, USA. Current Residence: (John) unknown. (Alex) Abandoned map of Coldfront. Loadouts (John): White Bill's Hat, White Flapjack, White Planeswalker Goggles. Back Scatter, Pistol, Three-Rune Blade. Loadouts (Alex): Black Teufort Two-piece. Scattergun, Pistol, Bat. Affiliations: (John) The Empire of Anton Patton. (Alex) The Resistance/specifically against John. Personalities John: Much like his self in the normal world, Johnny is anti-social and doesn't speak often. Johnny however is very persistant and tends to not let things go. This means he will chase down a target to the bitter end, very rarely taking precautions and never lets someone who insults him live for very long. In addition, he believes strongly that his causes are noble and those who would not follow in his steps or show allegiance to his leaders. This gives him a hatred to people in the resistance against Patton, those who would defy the ruler of all. He believes their dishonor deserves punishment and every single one of these traitors hunted down and captured. He is deluded into thinking that Patton will bring order through his power hunger. Alex: Somewhat like his normal version, Alex is a cocky and sarcastic person. Mirror-Alex is somewhat detached and often angry. This is because of the fact that Johnny took sides with an imperial power that seeked to control the world, going against all the rules and values Johnny had set for himself to gain power. Another reason is in his journey to rule the world with Patton, Johnny hunted down and killed Ginger-Nuke, both eliminating a chance the Resistance some advantage and severing the tie that connected Johnny and Alex by destroying the transition figure that would evolve from Alex and eventually turn into Johnny (according to their timeline). How the world changed In the eyes of the civilians of the world, Patton's rule is evil, and by allying himself with Patton, Johnny is evil. Prior to Patton's rise to power, the balance of good and evil was the same as it is in the normal world (John RED, Alex BLU, Ginger-Nuke ever-changing). When Johnny allied himself with Patton's empire, he exchanged team colors for dark BLU. In coordinance, Alex that same day found himself changing team colors for a dark RED. He later found out why this was by consulting with his future-self, now clad in BLU. Johnny was not originally in support of Patton's cause. In fact, his first thought was to assassinate this growing figure, both to balance the world powers and prevent Alex from taking advantage of this to have an uncontrolled killing spree. Arriving at the town closest to Patton’s headquarters, Johnny was approached by Lady Pontiac at a local pub after saying he thought the idea of Patton ruling over all would bring about horrible destruction that would scar humanity for millennia too loudly. Instead of fighting Johnny, she tried to convince him that Patton’s rule would be for the better of humanity, to keep order and police the crime in the world. She said his cause was noble and followed only by those of noble hearts and clear minds. Johnny listened and asked if he could join him, and Pontiac said yes.